There's Two Of You
by Constance Bleu
Summary: Alice Ruzek didn't want the fast pace of city life. She preferred the quiet, slow moving tranquility that comes with small town living. Until two men came to town and effectively shot that horse in the face.


Ch. 1 No Body, No Murder

Being a small town Librarian seemed like the end of the road to some but for Alice Ruzek, it's an absolute dream.

Rushing Falls, a town named for the tiniest waterfall any person has seen, has a brief but proud history. Established shortly after the massive Gone To Texas pilgrimage to escape the Panic of 1819 on the eastern seaboard. Apparently, there were more opportunities in the western plateaus and deserts than in the bustling cities of New York and Massachusetts. A few sojourners banded together and found a lovely spot next to a small waterfall which emptied into an equally small river. Fast forward nearly 200 years and there lies the small town of Rushing Falls. Quaint, colonial, and entirely merry, this town was the perfect place to settle for Alice when the call came.

Prior to finishing her Master's Degree, Alice answered many job openings and Rushing Falls was the only one who responded. They had a relatively tiny library. A small three room building located just across the street from City Hall. The top demographics of patronage was school students who wait for their parents to leave work before they can head home and geriatric who simply enjoy sitting in a quiet, secluded area and reading large print books before falling asleep where they sit.

Old people, she thought back fondly with a smile.

The library on employed two people, Alice the Librarian, and Jessa, the Library Assistant. Jessa was a lovely girl; warm and absolutely adorable, to know her was to love her. However, she had a dreadful habit of naïvety and could not detect guile or insincerity. Small town life left her with the notion that each person was as trustworthy as they come and would never intentionally steer a person wrong. For all her loveable faults, she was wholly reliable and a veritable dream with the children. They loved her soft squeaky voice and her gentle inviting smile; children just flocked to her and Jessa welcomed them with open arms.

Checking her thin silver watch, Alice determined there was plenty of time for a quick stop at her favorite, and admittedly only, coffee-house on main street. There was a slight chill the in air influenced by the changing season but the sun was still rising and so the clear skies allowed its heat to keep Alice from the cold. Her mustard colored sweater assisted the sun in keeping her warm but the dark-colored tights underneath the hunter green sun-dress did little in that regard. It was Saturday morning and despite the early hour, children were out en mass chasing each other about the streets. There was almost no regard for traffic safety, such was the privilege of small town life; cars practically creeped the streets and made frequent stops for pedestrians while waving gleefully at each passerby. Alice grew up in downtown Houston, where people didn't stop for pedestrians and they certainly were not welcoming to each person on the street.

Rather instead, they passed along ignoring each other avoiding eye contact as if they were all faceless beings who happen to be traveling in the same direction. Cars, fog, rain, loud roars of constant construction, and low murmur of several intermingling voices were enough to drown out the peacefulness of a person's inner thoughts. The big city was no place for Alice, but here in Rushing Falls, she felt was a perfect fit. Some people spend their lives dreaming of living in places such as New York City, Los Angeles, or Chicago, so full of life, culture, and music; blehck, they can keep it.

Stripping Alice from her thoughts was a cold bracing gust of wind churning up fallen leaves in its wake. Early October was a beautiful time for Rushing Falls, but every once in a while the high wind gusts were enough to make a woman regret her fashion choices that morning. She ducked her head low to avoid the assaulting leaves and grains of rock from the cemented street. It was a quick gust and once it was safe, Alice looked up and caught a sight of possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Across the street nestled in the tiny parking lot, next to one of the town's many public parks, sat a beautifully glinting 1969 black Chevy Impala. To be sure, vintage cars were not a novelty in this town, but vintage cars in such pristine condition were rare. Several local fifties and forties era vehicles were beauties during their prime but over time and family generational use, they have come to dull and rust. Some barely run while others sit in the front yard with gaping holes in the roof that are covered by tarp when the rains hit.

It was the tall man leaning against the black beauty that was the real star of the show. It was enough to stop Alice directly in her tracks. Tall, broad shoulders, short blonde hair, and a carefree attitude judging by the lazily way he leaned against the hood with one leg crossed over the other. There was an air about him that spoke he was comfortable in his own skin, not really a surprise there, but what was more striking was the way he carried himself. He could handle himself and that vibrated off him in waves.

Alice remained at a stand still, it was quite comical the way she full on gawked at this living roughneck Adonis. However, when his head suddenly snapped to meet her gaze, it was no longer a private moment.

She sucked in cool air abruptly, obviously caught in her act of creeping. Her throat was striving to get some moisture in it and the young librarian began to hack violently in the middle of the street. Bent over at the waist, Alice pressed a hand to her knee to keep her from meeting the pavement. What kept her from losing a lung was the feel a firm and large hand lightly tapping her back. It effectively shocked her out of her near death experience.

He smelled amazing. A mixture of fresh soap and a musk that had to come from a rare bottle formulated by the gods. Okay, perhaps that was an over exaggeration, but only slightly and that's the troubling part. Psychologically speaking, the olfactory senses trigger strong emotions and memories; this was one memory which Alice would not easily surrender to time.

"Whoa, there," he grinned, flashing those shallow dimples and pearly whites, "are you okay?"

Dammit, Alice was sucker for a smile.

Green eyes sparkled in amusement to her embarrassing reaction yet they held a flicker of concern. Having a closer look did nothing for her fatal attraction. The man was not human, no human could be that flawless. His grin stretched across his face bringing attention to the attractive amount of stubble dusting his strong jaw-line.

His eyebrows rose and he looked at her expectantly.

Yet, all Alice could manage was an incoherent stammer as she quickly shoved off. Despite her light brown tinted skin, there was no doubt blood rushing to her cheeks shined like a 17th century painted French courtesan. The wind continued to gust around her lithe frame, the dress carried by the wind and Alice felt the cool breeze caress the back of what she thought were her well covered thighs.

Alice gasped and quickly pressed her delicate hands against the fabric; preventing it from being carried away again. Her head snapped back to the tall man desperately hoping he didn't see anything. However his expression was less than discreet. Although his head was turned toward the street and his hands were casually stuffed into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, the raised corner of his beautiful mouth in a poorly concealed grin gave away everything.

Alice was successfully mortified.

A small whimper escaped her bow-shaped lips and as fast as her heeled booties could take her, the young librarian zipped away both hands now firmly holding her dress in place.

"Oh god!" She whispered looking towards the heavens. Just kill me now!

She just needed to get to the coffee shop and the day might yet be saved. Get to the coffee shop, have a nice chai latte, a chocolate muffin, and she can put the horrible embarrassment behind her. Alice had never seen this man around town and in a town where everyone knows everyone, it was safe to believe he was only a temporary fixture here.

Alice adjusted her heavy messenger bag filled with, you guessed it, books; but also other necessary items one might find on a woman at all times. Hair brush, tampons, extra set of underwear, house keys, flats in case her feet get tired from heels, snacks, and a number of useless receipts. The young librarian reached for the door handle at the exact same moment the door was flung open, knocking her hand painfully aside.

"Ah!" wailed Alice as she shook the pain from her right hand.

There was a wide wall of red flannel pushing the door open. The pain was beginning subside and Alice felt a bit foolish for the grand display. When the wall turned, she was once again dumbfounded by sheer perfection of this man. He was tall, taller than the other model she encountered mere minutes ago. His brown hair extended down almost to his chin and shined in the sunlight.

"I'm so sorry," the man earnestly apologized and flashed his no doubt award winning smile.

The dimples were so deep, she could swim in them during the hot summer months.

 _Oh god, there's two of you,_ she groaned internally.

The man's shoulders shook as he chuckled, "I'm sorry, what?"

Alice's face froze in horror when she realized she said it out loud. Uttering a small whimper, the brown skinned woman tucked her head, shoved past the gorgeous giant and went inside where it was safe from too-good-to-be-true men.

Don't look back, don't look back, she repeated to herself as she made her way to the service desk.

"Hey Alice," a deep baritone voice coming from behind the counter startled her.

Jones has been working at the cafe since he was in high school; it's a family business that began since the town was established. The barista's first name wasn't Jones, it was just what he prefered to be called. Alice figured his name must be pretty brutal but she never pressed him on it. Jones was a great guy, considerate, attractive, exotic, and he alway gave Alice free white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. There was a huge 'but' though, she just couldn't bring herself to date him. Alice was convinced there was no spark. Sure, she finally gave in last winter and they went on a sweet little date but at the goodnight kiss, she felt nothing. His lips were firm, pressing slightly into hers, not overly wet or dry, he smelled nice and was a perfect gentleman all evening; everything felt exceptionally mediocre.

And that was the problem. The mediocrity. Alice was a librarian, she grew up reading books about extraordinary men riding in to save the damsel in distress and when the characters finally came together, there was an explosion of adoration, love, and romance that wouldn't be quelled. They lived happily ever-after.

Alice dreamed, longed, pined for that happily ever-after, perhaps it was foolish. In fact, she knew it was foolish but the logic didn't stop her from badly wanting it. Even to the point where she turned down a perfectly good man like Jones for only God knows who.

Jones smiled when she looked up and then widened when her scrunched up face relaxed.

Alice breathed out in relief, "Hey, Jonesy," he smiled again at the cute nickname she gave him.

"You seem a bit outta sorts," Jones stated while he fixed up her usual drink.

The beautiful brunette let out a self-deprecating chuckle and ran her right hand through her chin length hair. It had been recently cut and Alice was still trying to get used to the absence of hair.

"Yeah, it's been a pretty," she paused trying to find the right way to describe the close encounters of the hot-kind, "interesting morning."

Jones made a snort of derision, "To say the least."

Taking a sip from her chai latte, Alice looked up confused, there weren't many opportunities for something unusual to occur in their small community.

Once Jones had completed the orders he placed on the backburner for Alice, he began to wipe down the counter and gestured for her to lean closer. She hopped onto the bar stool and glanced at her watch to make sure she had enough time for a fair amount of town gossip.

The barista looked left and right, Alice mimicking his movements, and whispered, "Did you see that tall guy that was in here?"

Alice took a quick sip of her latte and shrugged noncommittally. Of course she saw, how could she miss him, but she wasn't about to admit that to Jones. The less people who know about her embarrassment, the better.

"Well, he's an FBI agent," Jones grinned and was nearly vibrating with excitement.

Alice froze.

She sat wide-eyed, frozen with the cup half-way toward her puckered lips, but not for the reason Jones figured; nevertheless, he continued.

"I know, right? Anyway," He smiled and moved closer, leaning both hands on the counter.

He smelled of coffee beans and his dark hair fell just in front of his dark brown eyes. It was clear that he hadn't shaved in a few days, the scruff surrounding his jaw-line was an insanely attractive quality. After taking in all of these features, Alice silently berated herself for not falling for him.

What is wrong with him?

Better question: What is wrong with you?!

"Apparently, the FBI thinks those missing people aren't really missing,"Jones whispered excitedly.

Jones was a bit of a true crime buff. Although, that may be underestimating the true depths of his hobby. Alice has only been in his home once but the first item which drew her attention was, of course, the bookshelf. The shelves were packed with true crime novels such as, The Devil in the White City, Portrait of a Killer. The Good Nurse, and about four more shelves full.

People have been going missing in the last few years; though the Rushing Falls Police Department deem it otherwise. People leave. They move on to bigger and greater things than a tiny community on the edge of a large city. So what if they want something greater in life than what Rushing Falls has to offer? It was different for Alice, to be sure, she loved Rushing Falls and everything about it.

Alice perked up interested, "If they don't think they're missing then what do they think?"

"They suspect foul play is afoot," he proudly muttered lifting one eyebrow.

The librarian chortled, "Foul play? Come on."

She picked up her cup, settled her messenger bag and prepared to leave.

Jones straightened and held out his hands in a 'what?' motion.

He pointed at her retreating form with the towel he was holding, "Hey, you never know!"

The other occupants in the cafe, some of the old crowd loves sit there in the mornings reading their paper and enjoying a hot cup of traditional black coffee, set their eyes on the Hispanic man disturbing their Tuesday morning peace.

"Jonesy, what's that one thing police need before investigating a possible homicide," the beautiful young woman paused and pretended to think.

She placed her index finger on her bronze colored chin and tapped, her brown eyes looking toward the ceiling.

The male barista's lip quirked indulging her pretend ignorance before his head promptly dropped between his hunched shoulders.

Snapping her fingers together as if it finally came to her, Alice spun and grinned widely, "Ah yes! A body," she finished with a condescending smirk.

He knew she was right and he loved being corrected by her.

Jones whipped the towel down to slap the counter as she continued making her way towards the door to leave.

"Just because a body hasn't been found doesn't mean their isn't one to be found," he insisted smiling.

Alice shook her head then swiftly looked over her shoulder at the onetime suitor, she smiled sweetly and sang, "No body, no murder."

She left before Jones could respond.

The man was adamant for something untoward to happen in their quiet town. But she was just the opposite. No murders, robberies, muggings, acts of violence save for the occasional bar fight or high school brawl. It was pure bliss to not have to worry walking down the street alone at dusk or leaving her window open at night because she was too distracted to remember to check it.

Nevertheless, it was time to officially start the work day. She had two programs for children today, one in the morning and another in the afternoon, and two days worth of paperwork to catch up on before the city meeting tonight. Alice put any thoughts of hot-men, missing persons, FBI, and possible relationship with Jones to the back of her mind. She needed to focus today.

Recently, the Rushing Falls Public Library adopted the new campaign promoted by the American Library Association, 'Libraries Are For Everyone'. This meant the library had become a community center of sorts, gone are the days when people were hushed for making the slightest noise; so long as they maintain respectful tones they were welcome to talk and discuss. People continue to needlessly whisper, it seems old reputations die hard.

It's been two days since Alice's awkward run-in with the noted FBI agents. Word had certainly spread around town of their presence here; but the police department was decidedly not happy about their assistance.

Newspaper headlines read a quote from their Chief of Police May Alexander, " **FBI MAKING MOUNTAINS OUT OF MOLE HILLS** ," she didn't want to cause a panic when there was no evidence to suspect a rash of murders.

Both men had made their rounds, asking neighbors and family members about the three missing people. If they gave any indication they were leaving, if they've been heard from, if they had any enemies, if they were complaining of smelling sulfur or appeared to be losing time. The FBI was also asking about any possible electrical malfunctions in the homes or rooms: cold spots or flickering lights. Not exactly the usual brand of questioning. Yet, all of the information Alice knows about crime investigation was garnered from procedural cop shows. So what if it wasn't like that in real life; the drama and unrealistic context make for great TV.

Reality was dangerous and in some cases boring; this is why people watch TV, to escape not to get more real. Jones abhorred the cop shows she loved so much. When they would watch shows together, there would be a constant stream of audible sighs and complaints such as, 'this isn't real', 'there is no way facial recognition happens that quickly', and 'oh yeah because a crime scene tech needs a gun at their desk in the event of rogue paper clips'.

Tonight was their weekly TV night and it was Jones's turn to choose the program. Which usually meant either a documentary or a sitcom. For Jones, there was no in between; one extreme to the other. It was 8:37pm and Alice was late closing up the library. Jones was likely to have started without her, or he was waiting, and this made Alice feel terrible.

She knew Jones still carried a torch for her but rather than making it awkward and keeping his distance out of sheer humiliation, he accepted her desire for friendship only. He respected her boundaries, never pushed, and never made her feel pressured to do something for him because he paid for her movie one night.

 _Dammit he was awesome._ She thought bitterly.

It would be so much easier to cut ties with him if he behaved like an asshole on their first date, but he had to be an understanding, well-adjusted, respectable guy. Son of a bitch.

After locking doors and setting the alarm, Alice turned toward the small parking lot and began walking to her car. It was dark out but the full moon was shining brightly, casting a beautiful illumination on the world. Alice loved the moonlight, it was calming and made her feel somewhat primal. Like she has disregarded all evolution, every aspect of technology has slipped away and she is only a human feeling the same emotions as that of a person eons ago when the human race was in their infancy. She was buried in her phone, answering the multiple messages received from Jones within seconds of each other.

\- Are you on your way? -

\- Don't make me start without you! -

Then two minutes later,

\- I'm starting without you -

She laughed and was in process of texting him back when something abruptly shoved into her from behind.

She gasped.

The force that hit her was powerful, like a sledgehammer, knocking her from her feet and into the ground. Her keys and phone went flying from her hands, Alice heard the jingle of her keys hitting the pavement. She crashed to the ground, the rocks of the pavement scraped the left side of her face. The breath was knocked from her. Gravel dug into the skin of her left cheek and the fabric of her slacks were no match for the collection of tiny rocks littering the parking lot. It shredded at the knee causing a terrible sting.

Curling swiftly to her left side, Alice looked up to her assailant as she tried to scoot away. If she was to survive, she needed to put as much distance between herself and the attacker as possible. Although Alice was not a petite woman, she stood at 5'7 and was semi-physically fit, the force that hit her clearly had her beat in the power department.

The only option left was to run.

It was a blur of motion and fury. Her attacker stood tall, nearly 6 feet in height, breathing heavily almost animalistic, he was preparing for something. Alice didn't want to waste anytime. The glimmer of her keys, about three feet in front of her, caught her eye. Taking a quick glance at the attacker who had yet to move, Alice lunged for the keys and sprinted towards her car. The doors had already be unlocked and Alice launched into the driver side.

Her hands were vibrating with fear and adrenaline. One hand clenched the steering wheel while the other fumbled with the keys; trying desperately to put the car key in the ignition. It was jabbed this way and that but it could never make contact with the slot.

"Come on!" Alice cried, her life depended on this act which should have been muscle memory at this point.

 **SLAM!**

Alice screamed in terror, her body lurching to the right, over the center console. Her saving grace, the keys, flew from her trembling hands from the momentum.

The attacker threw his entire body into the driver side door, rocking the car onto its passenger side in one swift, hard blow.

Her screams echoed across the parking lot. It was uncomfortable the way her body was contorted in the car. After falling over the center console head first, once the car had settled on it's side Alice was bent at the waist against the passenger side door. The armrest was digging into her back where her kidney was sure to be. There was sure to be a bruise given the way she toppled over the center console and crashed onto the armrest.

Glass from the shattered driver window rained onto her face as her left arm tried to shield herself from the debris. Unfortunately, her right arm was pinned beneath her body and her long legs were pressed into her chest. The passenger seat directly constricted her movements, there was no way to unpin her arm or maneuver to get free. Breathing wasn't easy in this position either but oddly enough it made her a small target and kept her as far away from the monster as possible. It climbed on top of the driver side door, which was settled in the air, and tried to crawl through the window to get inside.

To get to Alice.

To no doubt take her body apart.

It's thick arm swung wildly inside. Long black claws extended from the seemingly human hand swiping this way and that; trying its damnedest to make contact with the soft flesh that is Alice Ruzek. She squished herself further into the car door despite not being able to shrink away.

When the creature realized he couldn't get to her from the driver window, he began ripping at the undercarriage of the once new Honda Accord. Steel screeched in response to being slashed, cleaved, and lacerated, it was like nails on a chalkboard to the young woman trapped inside the metal box.

Alice screamed in time with each thud to the vehicle. She squeezed her eyes closed and prayed someone would come along and call the police before the creature could shred through the bottom like a can of tuna.

 _This is it._

 _This is where I die._

 _This is when I die._

 _Oh god, I should have done so much more._

 _Jones!_

 _He's waiting for me._

 _Am I still going to be in one piece when they find me?_

 _If they find me._

 _What if he was right?_

 _What if those people aren't just missing, what if they're dead?_

 _I'm going to be another name on that list._

 **POP!**

 **POP!**

The beast released an ear piercing roar.

Brown eyes snapped open and the woman at the bottom of sedan looked up from her craned position. Bits of glass still fell from the window and flecks of fiber glass dusted the air but when she focused past the pounding of blood in her ears, Alice was grateful to hear silence.

The creature had stopped. Those popping noises must have frightened it enough that it ran away. Or at least, she hoped.

A series of heavy footfalls filled the void of silence. They grew louder, Alice thought they must be coming closer. Were they friendly? She didn't know, nor did she care; instead the tortured woman began to shout.

"Help! I'm down here!"

The metal of the undercarriage groaned in protest and the car slightly rocked back and forth. One of the people must be climbing to get to the window.

Alice tried her hardest to move, to at least attempt to meet them halfway but she was still stuck. The glass that surrounded her form was embedding itself in her exposed skin on her neck, the tops of her breast, and arms with each motion. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping the pain at bay.

Alice cried reaching her left hand out, "Please help!"

"We're coming, just hang on!" shouted a rough baritone from above.

"Dean, cover me," the same voice ordered.

There must be two men. Hopefully they were first responders, although it was a small town, Alice couldn't recall the names of each person living there. Then again, she didn't care if they flew down from a spaceship as long as they got her out of this damn car!

"Go!" The second voice shouted.

A shadow crept over Alice's face.

She stretched her slim neck to catch a glimpse of the man who was sticking his head inside the window. He had shaggy brown hair and he was recognized immediately as the tall FBI agent from days before. His large body was only able to make it halfway into the window. He gripped the steering wheel and pulled sharply in an attempt to squeeze in further but gave up when he saw it wasn't helping.

"Hey!" He hollered down.

"What's your name?"

The frightened woman replied weakly, "Alice."

He smiled and she was briefly distracted by those dimples once again, "Alice," he breathed, "I'm Sam."

"Are you hurt? Any broken bones?" Sam asked hurriedly.

"Hurt, yes. Broken bones, no," she hollered back after taking a quick mental examination.

"Alright," He grinned brightly, "There's a start. Can you move?"

The trapped woman struggled for a moment just for show, "No. I'm stuck."

Sam dropped his head briefly in disappointment.

"Okay," He paused and looked directly at her, "Don't panic-"

She groaned and shut her chocolate colored eyes.

"Don't say that," whined Alice, "That means you're going to do something stupid."

A sharp, "Ha!" came from outside.

"Call the police," she fervently suggested eyeing the shaggy-haired lumberjack.

He sighed and appeared genuinely apologetic, "We don't have time for that, we need to get you out now."

It was strange how calm his voice was; as if this wasn't his first rodeo. No doubt he saw the creature, he should have been freaking the fuck out. But here he was, almost casually leaning inside the shatter window like it was simply another day at the office.

Alice jerked violently, "Why? Is it out there? Is it coming back?!"

Panic was setting in, her eyes shifted wildly and she tried to painfully twist her head like she could somehow catch a glimpse of the thing.

Sam extended his hand, "No!"

Her breathing quelled slightly.

"Alice, it's not coming back," he spoke softly like he was trying to calm a feral animal.

He continued, "But we don't exactly have time to waste. So here's what I want you to do…"

Glancing down briefly, probably at his partner, he nodded, "I want you to take a deep breath."

She did as he asked never once breaking her stare. His eyes were large and a light brown that held a certain tenderness for her plight. On any other day, Alice would probably be avoiding eye contact at all costs but not tonight. Instead she held his gaze like a lifeline and allowed his strength to flow into her.

"You're going to hear two loud bangs," her breath hitched, "but you're not in any danger. I promise!" he assured.

He climbed down and Alice missed seeing his great hulking form taking up the negative space in her metal prison. It made her feel safe to know there was another person close by. Granted, he didn't leave but lying in the bottom of the car, trapped and injured, made her feel incredibly alone.

She could hear Sam talking to his friend but she couldn't make out any words. All she could do was wait. Wait for them to do something. Sam was mute on exactly what he was going to do to get her out of the car and that made Alice pretty nervous. Just because he was FBI doesn't mean he is a physicist. There were a few options available: wait for the fire department (her preferred method), continue tipping the car over and open the passenger door, but that would also flip Alice and probably cause more harm than good. Or they could crawl in, jerk her up by her left arm and pull her out. But that would likely hurt her arm or her neck given the awkward positioning. How she wished they would just work faster, Alice was beginning to feel an overwhelming sensation crawling underneath her skin. She had to get out. She had to get out. Although Alice had never considered herself claustrophobic, now she could certainly understand how people can suffer from such a fear. Sandwiched between two immovable forces, slowly constricting the airflow to her lungs, she was forced to take shallow breaths. There simply wasn't enough room to inhale and completely expand her lungs. Of course it didn't present much of an issue when she was hyperventilating during the attack, but now the creature was gone and she was on the cusp of being rescued, those little tiny breaths weren't cutting it.

 **BANG BANG**

Alice jumped and yelped, her heart rate skyrocketing.

The shots were fired. A loud hiss followed.

"You doing alright in there, Alice?" hollered Sam.

"No." she yelled back honestly.

Sam chuckled a bit, "Well, you're doing great." The sound of voice was travelling, like he was moving from one side of the car to the other.

"We're almost there," he assured.

Now it sounded close, as if he was behind her.

She began to question her saviors.

What the hell are they doing?

Why haven't they called the police?

But it's not as if she was in any position to object. For the time being, Alice's home was the fetal position inside her tiny economical vehicle. Curses for not purchasing the spacious Ford Explorer.

"On three, Dean!" Sam shouted to his partner. The other man shouted back an affirmative.

"Wha-What's happening on three?!" Alice frantically questioned.

Sam completely ignored her and slowly counted down, but its didn't stop Alice from asking rapid fire questions. But all went unheeded.

Adrenaline spiked once more as she felt the car beginning to rock with each descending number. It seemed like forever when he finally yelled, "ONE!" and both men loudly half-grunted half-screamed and Alice felt the vehicle under her back began to slowly rise.

The world turned on its axis slowly straightening itself out. Alice felt both grateful to be one step closer to being released from her tin prison and also frightened of being released. Despite the decidedly vicious way she became entrenched in that small vehicle, it was safe. It kept her from being torn to ribbons by the monstrous creature, how could she be so sure it won't return to finish the job. No doubt the creature could easily rip through the library doors but at the very least, this place was tried and tested to be safe.

The vehicle jostled violently when it finally landed correctly on the ground. This caused some of the embedded glass to sink further in her broken skin. Being right side up at this point felt extremely awkward. As if it was more natural to be lying on the passenger side door with the left side of the vehicle in the air.

Sam spoke into the window above her head, "Alice? You okay?"

She tried to moisten her dry mouth before speaking, "Yeah? I-I suppose. I only have one question."

"What's that?" He shot back.

Giggling nervously she responded, "Now what?"

The tall brunette disappeared from the window and ran his large hand through his shaggy hair.

He cleared his throat, "We're uh…we're working on that."

Alice groaned.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review if you like.


End file.
